2012-10-16 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Congrats Bait! Part 2
The day has come of the testing the six agents are tested and let free to roam the base on their own. Tron is not pleased he is one of the six but it was the only way to have the other five trust him. His spy bots follow and watch each of the other five the signal being sent to his glasses. He sits in his office waiting, knowing it will come. Then it happens when Agent 800 goes to the bathroom, and he is grabbed by another agent. Tron moves while watching the feed. He can't spring the trap until he is sure the other man is a Skrull. His mind races as he waits around the corner. One thing Tron did not plan for was the Skrull not changing before trying to finish off Agent 800. The man takes out a knife and stabs the Dorky agent. Tron gasps and turns about the corner. He throws his force field orbs and captures the Skull who by then took Agent 800's form. Tron frowns at the sight of the man on the floor and then calls in though a secure radio, "I got one agent down." A group of armed men and a med team are there in no time. Agent 800 is still alive, but is in pissed he was stabbed. This pissiness comes out as whining and bitching that it hurt. He was taken to the med bay while the alien is put in a holding cell, and Tron hopes that there was not a Skrull in the med and response team. The Floor Boss orders the group to stick together and not speak to anyone else about this. Anyone displays suspicious behavior; the team is to taser them till they are down for the count. The Floor Boss then takes Agent 86 a.k.a. Tron aside, "I knew what you were up to, but you cause another one of the good men to go down, this operation is out of your hands kid," this expression on the floor boss's face not permitting argument. Tron does not care what expression is on the floor boss face, "I did what I needed to. I will do this solo as Big Boss ordered, you know the guy with the eye patch. I do not trust anyone and I need to capture any Skrulls." The Floor Boss frowns deeply, "I don't know any guy with an eye patch, and if you are lying about a higher up ordering you Agent 86 and you murder one of my men," the rest goes unsaid as he turns and walks away. Agent 86 learned the hard way, if one agent is attacking another in this base, it's not because they are looking for a kinky groping, and rather there is a Skrull involved. From this point on, he moves as soon as an agent is grabbed and does not wait for proof before throwing the orbs. Within four days all the Skrull are capture and every agent is tested, the original response team to Agent 800 ended up clean. It took every last minute to capture the Skrull, and still one was caught during the blood testing, trying to cheat it. Just as the New York City Headquarters branch lifts lockdown, the Floor Boss assumes entire control of the base operations, and keeps silent on communications with the main S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ as he plans to plant his men in the different cells across the city and state to out the spies. In the meantime, Tron places the small, wireless communicator in his ear finally got he got from the fake Fury. "Agent 86 reporting in, mission successful." "About damn time," comes a rough sounding growl and it certainly sounds like the man that once interrogated Tron. Is he the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the real one? "Give me a status update." "We caught all the Skrull, including the ones you left behind, eight captured and one dead. The Floor Boss is planning to send out agents to the cell locations and out any other Skrull through blood testing." "I'm forwarding orders to the Floor Boss now to dismiss you. You are to report to Gotham City by your little special travel manner. I will give you directions when you get there. You have been reassigned to a new team temporarily," Fury states. "Be there within an hour, take what you need, because you won't be able to come back till this is all over." The communication then disconnects.